Merci GD
by Amy Scamander
Summary: Sur le tournage de la parodie de Secret Garden, Top embrasse Seungri pour de vrai, laissant le maknae dans un drôle d'état. G.D découvrant que les deux ont des sentiments réciproques, décide de jouer les marieuses, il se fera aidé par les Super Junior, arrivera t'il à ses fins? Hmm quel résumé...


Un joyeux brouhaha s'élevait dans une maison, un peu à l'écart de Séoul. Cet endroit était plutôt connu puisqu'il servait de lieu de tournage à la série Secret Garden, très apprécié en Corée. A la différence, qu'aujourd'hui, les acteurs n'étaient autre que les membres du groupe Bigbang dont les parodies étaient tout aussi aimées que les séries originales. Tandis que G.D se faisait maquillé pour devenir la femme parfaite, T.O.P et Taeyang discutaient avec le manager pendant que Seungri et Daesung faisaient une course dans les escaliers.

\- Ils sont insupportables dit le manager

\- Comment osez-vous parlez de mes enfants rigola TOP

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité

\- Je suis une mère célibataire avec 2 enfants j'ai droit à un minimum de respect

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur.

\- Non mais sérieusement, il faudrait les arrêter, la prochaine scène va bientôt commencer et d'après ce que je vois ils ne sont pas près de la tourné

\- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas la technique railla Taeyang

Il se tourna vers TOP qui lui fit un signe d'approbation comprenant ce qu'avait prèvu son ami, il écarta un peu les jambes et fit quelques étirements, Taeyang rigola et ajouta

\- N'en fait pas trop quand même

\- Oh ça va, vas y

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et cria

\- Alors comme ça vous avez des mikados ?

La phrase fut à peine terminée que les deux trouble fêtes descendirent l'escalier en vitesse lumière courant vers les trois hommes. Top attrapa Seungri et Taeyang s'occupa de Daesung. Tandis que celui-ci se calma vite, le plus jeune décida de gesticuler, râlant du honteux stratagème utilisé par ses ainés, devant tant de virulence, TOP utilisa son attaque ultime et se mit à le chatouiller. Pris de fou rire le plus jeune glissa, une fois au sol le plus vieux se mit à califourchon dessus et continua son manège, rigolant lui aussi. Devant cette vision, les autres se mirent à rirent aussi. D'un coup Top fut projeté au sol, il s'apprétait à envoyer chier son agresseur mais dut plutôt retenir un violent fou rire en découvrant que le fautif était son leader habillé d'une robe léopard et de talons celui-ci s'exclama en attrapant Seungri dans ses bras

\- Oh mon dieu je n'arrive pas à y croire, je pars deux minutes et quand je reviens je retrouve notre rappeur entrain de violer notre maknae et toi Tae, tu regardes sans rien faire

\- Ben c'est-à-dire qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier… répondit le danseur

\- Hmpfhmlpf dit Seungri

\- Hein ?

\- Mais tu ne vois pas que tu l'étouffe avec tes faux seins paniqua Top en attrapant le maknae et en l'aidant à se relever

Le plus jeune prit une grande inspiration avant de remercier son hyung de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Le manager leur indiqua qu'il était temps de reprendre le tournage, tout se passa bien, jusqu'à la scène du baiser entre Seungri et Top, pris d'un élan de connerie le plus âgé avait décidé de lui faire une petite blague. Il trépignait d'impatience, sure de faire son effet. Quand le réalisateur hurla Action ! il dut se retenir pour ne pas lâcher un rire machiavélique. Chacun jouait parfaitement son rôle, Seungri attrapa Top par l'oreille pour l'emmener, après l'avoir chatouillé, c'était un baiser lèvre contre lèvre qui était prévu, oui mais voilà on est le trouble fête des Bigbang ou on ne l'est pas, au moment où leurs bouches se connectèrent, le rappeur passa sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis qui fut surpris c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire presque autant que les autres personnes présentes, chacun s'attendait à ce que le manger crie coupé ! mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ils continuèrent donc de jouer la scène comme si tout était normal, l'équipe technique pensa que ce petit coup de théâtre avait été prévu par l'intégralité du groupe, mais seul leur professionnalisme leur avait permis de donner le change, à l'intérieur, ils étaient tellement sous choc, que même si l'intégralité des Super Junior déguisé en légume se mettaient à traverser la pièce en chantant mangez moi, ils ne l'auraient même pas remarquer . Quand le fameux coupé ! retentit, Top se dirigea vers Seungri pour s'excuser conscient que sa blague avait perturbé le plus jeune, tout comme elle l'avait perturbé lui mais le manager l'attrapa et lui fit faire demi-tour

\- Ou vas-tu ? il faut qu'on tourne la scène finale tout de suite

\- Je dois juste dire un truc aux autres se lamenta le rappeur

\- Oh ça va ils vont survivre sans toi deux minutes

Il le fit sortir, appelant GD pour qu'ils les suivent, celui-ci se tourna vers Taeyang et fit bouger ses lèvres en montrant le maknae du doigt

\- Occupe-toi de lui

Taeyang lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif, se dirigeant vers le maknae qui regardait le sol, un peu perdu ses doigts touchant inconsciemment ses lèvres. Le danseur se sentit mal, le plus jeune semblait chamboulé, il y avait de quoi après tout.

\- Seungri ça va aller ?

Celui-ci fut surpris, perdu dans son monde il n'avait pas vu son hyung arrivait

\- Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? paniqua le maknae

\- Non je n'ai rien dit, je pense qu'il voulait faire une blague sans penser à mal, il ne sait rien rassure toi

Seungri se sentait mal, il y a quelque temps il avait avoué à Taeyang qui servait également de maman au groupe, qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour le rappeur, GD était au courant parce qu'il s'en était aperçu, il faut dire qu'en tant que grand séducteur, il était capable de reconnaitre un regard amoureux quand il en voyait un. En parlant du leader il était en train de passer un savon au rappeur qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi, une petite blague, de son point vu, provoquait autant de bruit. Depuis un quart d'heure GD tapait avec son index sur le torse de Top en affirmant qu'il était le plus crétin de l'univers.

\- Mais quoi a la fin ?

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ?

\- Pour la 20 éme fois je te répète que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'agresses, c'était pour plaisanter

\- Pour plaisanter ? non mais tu te fous de moi, tu trouves ça drôle ?

Il s'attendait à ce que son ami réponde de suite mais en voyant le mutisme du rappeur, il se posa des questions, puis en voyant son regard perdu et les rougeurs sur ses joues, sans compter qu'il passait nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque, GD sourit malicieusement, il sentait qu'il allait drôlement s'amuser dans les jours à venir, il préféra confirmer sa théorie avant de lancer les hostilités.

\- Dis-moi tu ne te serais pas fait avoir à ton propre jeu ?

\- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

\- Ah bon pourtant on dirait que t'as voulu mettre mal à l'aise notre maknae et que finalement tu te retrouves con parce que tu te rends compte qu'il ne te laisse pas si indifférent que ça

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il me laissait indifférent soupira Top

GD haussa un sourcil, souriant de plus en plus, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Donc je résume, tu t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments pour notre petit dernier et la meilleure chose que t'as trouvé à faire pour te déclarer c'est lui roulé un patin devant tout le monde

Le rappeur poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et déclara

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour me déclarer, j'en ai pas l'intention

\- Ben pourquoi ?

\- Laisse tomber

Sur ce Top partit, le leader aurait pu le rattraper pour lui expliquer que le maknae ressentait la même chose et qu'il suffisait d'aller lui dire mais il trouvait que le rappeur méritait une petite leçon pour son comportement alors il ne dit rien. Une fois le tournage terminé, GD et Seungri devait participer à une émission télé, c'était parfait il pourrait parler tranquillement au maknae. L'émission fut amusante, en sortant, le leader attrapa le bras de son ami.

\- Hey ça te dit d'aller boire un verre avant de rentrer ?

\- Me dis pas que tu ne veux pas rentrer pour laisser les autres faire tes corvées ?

\- Ah j'y avais pas pensé mais raison de plus, non crois moi quand t'auras entendu ce que j'ai à dire tu m'aimeras encore plus

Seungri haussa un sourcil, qu'est-ce que leur dégénéré de leader avait encore été inventé, enfin il le serait bien assez vite, il prit quand même le temps d'envoyer un message à Taeyang, pour le prévenir qu'ils rentreraient tard. Après avoir chacun commandé une bière, GD surexcité demanda

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi notre cher rappeur t'as embrassé de la sorte tout à l'heure

\- Pour me faire une blague soupira il

\- Et c'est là que tu te trompes mon petit maknae chéri répondit le leader en faisant aller son index de droite à gauche

Il finit par appuyé sur le nez de son cadet qui loucha, après avoir ri, il lui expliqua ce que Top lui avait expliqué, ce qui provoqua un énorme barda dans la poitrine du panda qui déclara

\- Je n'ai qu'à aller lui dire ce que je ressens alors

\- Non non non le stoppa GD, tu connais cet abruti, si tu vas lui parler alors qu'il m'en a parlé plus tôt il pensera que c'est une blague qu'on lui fait, non ce qu'il faut c'est l'amener à se déclarer de lui-même.

\- Top ? se déclarait de lui-même, tu veux que je meure vierge c'est ça

\- Rhhaaa hors de question se lamenta le leader, je sais qu'il n'arrivera pas à se déclarer par les mots mais c'est un homme, avec les bons moyens, on peut faire en sorte qu'il te saute dessus

\- Tu veux qu'on le drogue ?

\- Je parlais de ton sex appeal abruti

\- Ok je vais finir seul jusqu'à ma mort

Le leader se stoppa, il fixa son maknae avec un air totalement blasé puis sans rien dire, il lui demanda de se rapprocher à l'aide de son index, quand il fut assez près, il lui fila une claque à l'arrière du crane

\- Aieuh merde pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Parce que t'est trop con, tu as la réputation d'être un tombeur et la plupart des fans te surnomme sexy maknae alors ce n'est pas le moment de me faire un manque de confiance

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un rôle se lamenta Seungri en se frottant l'arrière de la tête tu sais bien que je suis pas comme ça

\- Ecoute à partir de demain, toi et moi on va mettre en marche le plan séduction de la loutre

Seungri recracha toute la bière qu'il était en train de boire, ce qui fit rire son vis-à-vis.

\- Mais t'en tiens une toi pourquoi la loutre

\- Je sais pas je trouve que ça lui va bien sourit GD

Le maknae sourit à son tour, et laissa son leader lui expliquait son plan, Seungri se détendit, depuis que le leader lui avait dit qu'il prenait les commandes, le cadet s'était inquiétait de devoir faire des choses plus dégradante que ça, comme ce déguisé en bunny girl et se tartinait de Nutella, ou faire une danse sexy quasiment nu avec juste une noix de coco comme sous vêtement, venant de GD c'était même trop gentillet, le leader avait une imagination déjà débordante mais elle était illimité lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe. Après avoir fini de lui expliquer son plan, le dragon indiqua qu'il valait mieux rentrer avant que Taeyang n'appelle tous les organismes de police pour annoncer leurs disparitions. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le danseur les attendait les bras croisaient et lança un

\- Rassure-moi tu n'as pas bu

\- Euh…

Il eut une idée de génie en voyant Top qui arrivait pour vérifier leurs états et surement s'excuser auprès du maknae, en parlant de celui-ci, il était encore dehors, Gd se jeta sur lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille

\- Changement de plan, on commence tout de suite, fais semblant d'être ivre.

Il se tourna vers Taeyang et lui répondit

\- Non je n'ai pas bu mais petit panda oui

\- NAAAAAAN hurla Seungri en s'accrochant à son leader comme s'il allait tomber.

Celui-ci le soutenait comme il pouvait, il le fit entrer puis le jeta dans les bras de top qui le rattrapa surpris

\- Tiens occupe t'en un peu, j'en peux plus moi, j'ai dû traverser toute la ville avec cet énergumène qui chantait des chansons Disney

\- LIBEREEEEE DELIVREEEE

\- Et voilà ça recommence se plaignit GD, Top mets le au lit tu veux, faut que je prenne une douche, Tae tu peux venir deux minutes

\- A la douche !? paniqua le danseur

Le dragon fut étonné de cette réaction, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et déclara

\- Je voulais te dire un truc avant d'y aller mais si tu veux on peut faire ça en se lavant le dos

\- Euh…non merci rougit le danseur

Malgré le sourire que le leader laissait paraitre, Seungri cru y déceler une pointe de regret mais il devait se faire des idées, il y réfléchirait plus tard, à peine les deux furent partis, qu'il se concentra sur son rôle d'homme ivre. Il se mit à sauter sur le canapé en chantant Hakuna Matata.

\- Top saute avec moi

Le rappeur sourit tendrement devant le spectacle, avant de lui attraper la main, le maknae rigola comme un idiot avant de sauter sur son ami, les jambes de part et d'autre de son torse, celui-ci le tenait sous les cuisses et l'amena jusqu'à la chambre, sur la route ils croisèrent Daesung qui se brossait les dents, il se stoppa net en voyant la scène mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une main le fit entrer dans une chambre. C'était GD, il expliqua à ses deux collègues la situation afin d'éviter qu'ils ne gênent sans faire exprès

\- Pourquoi tu ne mets pas autant d'entrain pour te caser ? sourit Taeyang

\- Parce que y'a qu'une seule personne que je veux et peu importe ce que je fais je l'aurais jamais se lamenta GD

Ils se fixèrent intensément.

\- Oula ajouta Daesung entre la tension sexuelle qu'il y a dans cette chambre et dans l'autre je vais jamais réussir à dormir

Et il s'en alla très fière de sa blague, GD et Taeyang se sourirent un peu gêné et le leader partit prendre sa douche. Dans l'autre chambre, Top avait posé son joli fardeau sur le lit, il le mit en position assise et tenta de lui enlever sa veste, chose impossible vu que le maknae tentait de le déshabillé aussi

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le rappeur

\- Ba tu me d'aide alors je t'aide sourit le plus jeune en prenant un air enfantin

Top lui sourit, après avoir réussi à lui enlever sa veste tout en gardant la sienne, il plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune et prit une grande inspiration

\- Je sais que ce que je vais dire est un peu inutile, vu ton état tu ne t'en rappelleras certainement pas, mais je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais pas dû t'embrasser

Seungri prit un air boudeur, retroussant sa lèvre inférieure et croisant les bras, Top mis les mains sur les hanches et déclara en rigolant

\- Quoi tu vas bouder ? y'a même pas une minute t'étais mort de rire

Seungri ne dit rien, il jeta un œil sur son vis-à-vis puis se détourna aussi vite en lançant un

\- Hum !

Le rappeur s'assit à côté du maknae et demanda

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Seungri réfléchit deux minutes, puis lui vint une idée de génie, il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier GD

\- Ferme les yeux dit le maknae en souriant

\- Attends-tu ne vas pas me frapper quand même paniqua Top

\- Tu veux être pardonné ou pas

Le rappeur ferma les yeux, un peu inquiet, il sentit son ami s'asseoir sur lui, une chaleur commença à se répandre dans son corps, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qui arriva lorsque le plus jeune posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il n'esquissa aucun geste bien trop surpris, même une fois son cerveau reconnecté il décida de ne rien faire pour ne pas brusquer son cadet, cette bonne résolution partit aussi vite qu'elle arriva lorsque Seungri agrippa sa nuque avant de passer sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Top par reflexe, passa ses mains dans le dos du maknae, la température monta d'un cran, tandis qu'un ballet endiablé se jouait entre les deux chanteurs. Le cerveau de Seungri qui faisait la sieste jusque-là se rendit compte de ce qui se passait et il envoya la conscience du panda lui rappelait que si il continuait comme ça, ça risquait de provoquer pas de mal de problèmes, en clair elle lui hurla

\- MEC ARRETE DE SUITE OU GD VA TE TUER SI TU NE SUIS PAS SON PLAN

A contrecœur il stoppa le baiser et se jeta sur le côté du lit faisant mine d'être tombé endormit il se félicita lui-même d'être aussi bon acteur tandis que le rappeur complètement perdu, posait la main sur son cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle. Il observa le maknae, tendit sa main pour le toucher mais se ravisa avant de s'enfuir en courant. En le voyant sortir de la chambre comme ça, GD se mit à rigoler, le plan avait l'air de bien commencé, vivement le lendemain pour la phase 2.

Seungri était un matinal, il aimait se lever de bonne heure, observer le soleil se levait doucement au-dessus des gens qui partaient dans diverses directions, prendre le temps d'apprécier le calme avant que ses hyungs ne viennent le briser par leurs incessantes cacophonies et surtout ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout dans le fait de se lever en premier, ce pour quoi il aurait donné un rein… c'est que le premier debout à le privilège de réveiller les autres… et Dieu sait qu'il redoublait d'imagination pour faire sortir de leur sommeil ses collègues, il avait presque tout tenté, le seau d'eau glacé, déclencher l'alarme incendie, balancer du Metallica avec le home cinéma à fond, taper sur une poêle avec une spatule en bois en chantant toute sorte de conneries. Hélas aujourd'hui, il n'aura pas besoin de réfléchir puisqu'il n'était que le deuxième levé, en voyant son leader déjà debout et qui plus est opérationnel, il sentit une frayeur immense grandir en lui, il attrapa la louche qui était à proximité et la brandit vers son opposant en déclarant

\- Qui êtes-vous, qu'est ce que vous voulez et qu'avez-vous fait de GD ?

\- Nom de Dieu, je sais que t'as une case en moins mais là même pour toi c'est trop

\- Oh ça va rigola t'il en posant « son arme », excuse-moi d'être surpris mais toute personne saine d'esprit sait que tu est incapable de te lever tôt et le peu de fois où je t'ai vu le faire tu étais loin d'être frais.

\- Et c'est là que tu te trompes mon petit ange, je ne me suis pas levé de bonne heure pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas dormit

Seungri haussa un sourcil, tiens donc le dragon du sommeil qui ne dort pas, étrange tout de même, le leader du comprendre la question muette puisqu'il déclara

\- J'étais tellement excité à l'idée de cette journée que je l'ai planifié au détail prêt

\- T'est complètement maboul mais je t'aime quand même

Gd sourit puis voyant le maknae se dirigeait vers les chambres, il le rattrapa et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire

\- Ben les réveillez répondit-il sadiquement

\- Non non non je te signale que t'est censé avoir la gueule de bois, t'inquiète tu n'auras pas à jouer la comédie très longtemps, aujourd'hui toi et moi on va se faire une virée shopping et faut aussi qu'on fasse quelque chose pour tes cheveux.

\- Quoi mes cheveux ? demanda t'il en passant inconsciemment une main dedans

GD lui lança un regard blasé, Seungri se regarda dans le miroir, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas terrible, il les avait laissé pousser pour le tournage de Secret Garden vu qu'il devait avoir une espèce de mèche et ça ne lui allait pas vraiment.

\- Et on va te relooker aussi

\- Tu sais dit le maknae je ne veux pas avoir à changer pour lui plaire, sinon c'est pas naturel

\- Evidemment que non ajouta le leader mais certaines de tes fringues sont bonnes à jeter, et on va-t'en acheter quelques-unes qui te mettent un peu plus en valeur que tes affaires trois fois trop grandes

Seungri regarda son tee shirt, ben quoi il était bien dans ses affaires taille éléphant. GD emmena le maknae dans sa chambre et commença le tri en se prenant pour un styliste en hurlant quand il trouvait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il prit tellement son rôle à cœur que les trois autres furent réveillés en peu de temps. Lorsque Top vint demander la raison de sa grasse mat abrégée, Seungri fit comme s'il avait la migraine du siècle et déclara

\- Hyung au secours, la diva fait rien qu'à m'embêter

Le rappeur sourit et tenta d'effacer les souvenirs de la veille, pensant que le plus jeune ne s'en rappelé pas, il demanda au leader pourquoi il torturait le maknae, et accessoirement l'intégralité du groupe, de si bonne heure, celui-ci répondit.

\- Sérieusement tu me demandes ? Mais enfin tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien à garder là-dedans

\- Tu déconne ou quoi, tu veux qu'il finisse à poil

\- Genre ça te déplairait ? sourit mesquinement le leader

\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinue ? répondit Top sur la défensive

\- Mais rien du tout, tu veux m'aider à débarrasser notre bébé de ses loques

\- Jamais de la vie, de tout façon même s'il ne portait qu'un sac à patates il serait mignon

Gd se détourna violement de l'armoire pour fixer le rappeur, tandis que Seungri souriait un peu gêné que son ainé lui ai fait un compliment. D'ailleurs le plus vieux des trois fut tout aussi surpris d'avoir lancé ça, certes il le pensait mais il ne s'attendait pas à le dire à voix haute, plus rouge qu'une tomate, le rappeur sortit sans un mot pour rejoindre la cuisine, a peine fut il hors de leur champ de vision que le leader explosa de rire.

\- Oh putain s'il est déjà dans cet état-là, je n'imagine même pas sa tête ce soir quand tu rentreras totalement transformé par la phase…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt joignit les mains avant de les écarter d'un coup en déclarant

\- Petit Seungri devient Panda sexy

Le maknae rigola mais se mit à craindre pour sa santé mentale, passez l'aprèm avec le dragon surexcité s'annonçait périlleux. Arrivé à la cuisine, Gd annonça qu'il sortait avec leur petit dernier pour refaire sa garde-robe sous l'œil amusé de Taeyang et Daesung et celui un peu perdu de Top. Seungri qui devait faire croire qu'il ne voulait pas y aller se tourna vers le danseur et déclara

\- Hyung sauve moi s'il te plait

\- Seungri lui dit sérieusement Taeyang, tu sais qu'à la base on devait être six dans le groupe

\- De quoi ? s'étonna le maknae

Les autres furent aussi très étonné, c'était du n'importe quoi et quel rapport avec l'appel au secours du cadet

\- D'après la légende, le dernier membre a été retrouvé mort, dans une ruelle, complètement massacré, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, il y avait du sang partout, un des policiers chargés de l'enquête à même perdu l'esprit en découvrant la dépouille. Et tu sais pourquoi ce pauvre garçon qui ne demandait rien à personne a perdu la vie ?

A ce stade de l'histoire plus personne ne se demandait pourquoi Taeyang raconté cette histoire, tous étaient accroché à ses basques voulant connaitre le dénouement

\- Il à laisser un dernier message sur son téléphone dans un dernier souffle et ce message disait

Chacun avait retenu son souffle

\- Ce message disait : n'empêchez jamais G dragon de faire les boutiques

Top et Seungri blasé reprirent leurs respirations en soufflant bruyamment, GD et Daesung explosèrent de rire, le maknae allait se plaindre à nouveau, mais le danseur lui mit un doigt sur la bouche en disant

\- Shhhh je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais tu ne voudrais pas qu'un de tes hyungs meurent juste pour une après-midi shopping

Le plus jeune se fit attraper par le leader qui le traina en dehors de l'appart, Seungri tenta de s'accrocher au rebord en hurlant

\- HYYYYUUNG

Hélas le dragon fut plus fort et l'emmena loin, Daesung se sentant un peu coupable dit

\- On aurait pu essayer de l'aider

\- On ne plaisante pas avec la légende répondit Taeyang

Ils repartirent en fou rire, durant la journée, chacun s'occupa à sa façon, Top lui se mit à réfléchir sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour son ami, devait-il le lui avoué pour se sentir libéré ou ne rien tentait afin de ne pas compromettre leur amitié. Au début il avait pensé qu'il réussirait à se changer les idées, à poser son désir sur quelqu'un d'autre mais le premier baiser qu'ils avaient partagés bien que le plus jeune n'est pas participé l'avait déstabilisé. Quant au deuxième, celui que Seungri lui avait donné, il l'avait tellement retourné que son cœur avait mis un temps avant de se remettre. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses doigts vinrent frôler ses lèvres, comme pour se rappeler dans les moindres détails, les sensations qui l'avaient assailli D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé, était-ce l'alcool qui l'avait guidé ou y'avait-il quelque chose de plus profond. Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs se morigéna t'il. Alors qu'il s'engueulait mentalement, Taeyang entra dans sa chambre et lui dit

\- Gd vient d'appeler, ils arrivent et il veut qu'on soit dans le salon

\- Mon dieu faites qu'il ne l'est pas teint en rose

\- C'est ça qui t'inquiète, venant de lui j'ai plutôt peur qu'il nous l'est transformé en fille

Ils rirent mais cette idée, ne plut pas du tout au rappeur. Quand le leader entra dans l'appart toujours aussi excité si ce n'est plus, le danseur haussa un sourcil

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait de notre fils s'étonna t'il

\- Oh ça va je ne suis pas un père indigne, je n'oublierai jamais notre enfant quelque part

\- Certes mais vous êtes partis à deux et la tu es seul

\- Mais c'est parce que je veux qu'il fasse une superbe entrée, alors installer vous dans le canapé et fermez les yeux

Les trois hommes se regardèrent dubitatif mais obéirent.

\- Seungri tu peut venir ! lança le leader

\- Non je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça je vais arrêter ma carrière et allez vivre en Antarctique avec les phoques

\- Oh celui-là alors, tu n'en rajoute pas un peu non, c'est pas comme si je t'avais changé en femme

Hallelujah ! cria Top pour lui-même. Ils entendirent des pas mais n'ouvrirent pas les yeux, attendant que le leader leur donne l'autorisation, quand ce fut le cas, Taeyang et Daesung lancèrent un WAOU magistrale tandis que le rappeur oublia que respirer était vitale pour la santé. Les cheveux longs avaient laissé place à une coupe courte sur les côtés un peu plus long sur le dessus, un peu ébouriffé lui donnant un air sauvage, le brun naturel du maknae avait laissé place à un blond platine des plus sexy. Son tee shirt, six fois trop grand et son jean délavé depuis des lustres devaient être à la poubelle, remplacé par une chemise rouge lui collant parfaitement au corps et une jean slim noir enserrant ses jambes à la perfection, ses converses usées jusqu'à la semelle avait cédé leur place a des baskets montantes noires et blanches. Le leader n'avait rien laissé au hasard, ajoutant une veste en cuir noir et un trait d'eye liner sublimait les yeux de Seungri. Le résultat était époustouflant, Daesung et Taeyang s'étaient levé et faisait tourné le cadet pour le voir sous toutes les coutures, Top n'avait pas bougé, son cerveau commençant à craindre pour l'état de son propriétaire, lui lança un RESPIRE DUCON ! qui le remit en marche, il prit une grande inspiration attirant le regard des autres.

\- Ben qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Daesung

\- Rien je dois y aller se dépêcha-t-il de répondre avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre

\- Pas mal GD lança Taeyang, mais fais quand même gaffe t'as failli tuer notre rappeur

\- Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand je le déguiserai en sexy bunny

Les autres se stoppèrent et le fixèrent.

\- Oh ça va je rigole, quoi que…

Seungri lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, ils rirent de bon cœur, ils laissèrent le rappeur seul un moment, le temps de préparer le repas quand ce fut fini, le leader demanda à Seungri d'aller le chercher.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Tu vas juste le chercher, agis un peu à l'instinct

\- Mon instinct me dit d'aller me changer et d'aller me cacher sous mes draps

Gd cligna plusieurs fois des yeux attrapa le maknae par les épaules et répondit

\- Ne suis surtout pas ton instinct, suis le mien plutôt

Taeyang arriva derrière le leader et passant son bras autour de son cou lui mit la main sur la bouche avant de dire au maknae

\- Va te changer et fais comme tu le sens, après tout même si la séduction est un jeu, chacun y joue selon ses propres règles t'as déjà remporté le premier tour alors tu peux faire une pause en attendant le prochain round.

Seungri sourit, les paroles de son ainé l'ayant rassuré, il partit dans sa chambre et remplaça ses vêtements par un bas de jogging et un tee shirt, il enleva l'eye liner qui ornait ses yeux, se sentant bien plus à l'aise, il alla taper à la porte de Top. N'ayant pas de réponse, il dit

\- Hyung s'il te plait je peux entrer ?

Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter son cadet jusqu'à la fin des temps, Top lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Il était allongé sur son lit, et scrutait le plafond. Le plus jeune s'avança un peu gêné

\- Tu viens manger ?

\- Pas très faim

Oh mon Dieu, Top qui n'a pas faim, au secours, à l'aide, quelqu'un appelle le docteur, vite. C'était à peu près l'état d'esprit du maknae mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre et demanda

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as déplu ? Je m'excuse si c'est le cas

Le rappeur sourit et se tourna vers le plus jeune, il n'avait pas osé le regarder plus tôt, il fut soulagé de le voir habillé plus simplement même s'il restait canon. Il s'assit et invita son dongsaeng à faire de même, qui s'exécuta.

\- Mais non enfin qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour hier, je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé comme ça, c'était égoïste et stupide

\- Mais non rougit le maknae tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça, c'était juste une blague, je ne l'ai pas mal pris

Le plus jeune lui sourit, le cœur de Top fit une embardée et se mit à cogner en mode tambour de guerre, il lui sourit en retour, puis d'une main l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Le rappeur rassura son vis en lui disant que finalement il venait mangé, le plus jeune lança un rire harmonieux content de retrouver son ainé, il se leva et au moment ou il attrapa la poignée, le rappeur dit

\- Seungri

\- Oui ?

\- T'est magnifique

Seungri regarda ses vêtements, un sourcil relevé

\- Je me suis changé fit-il remarqué

\- Je sais, je ne suis pas aveugle rigola t'il, tout à l'heure j'ai été tellement surpris que j'ai pas pu te le dire mais t'étais vraiment sexy, et c'est bien j'ai pas de soucis avec ça. C'est juste que je m'y attendais pas

\- Alors je t'ai plu ? enfin je veux dire c'était pas trop euh stupide

\- Non rigola Top, c'est normal qu'à 21 ans, tu veuille abandonner ton côté mignon, pour t'affirmer en tant qu'homme, c'est juste que je préfère quand t'est naturel

Seungri sourit encore plus en sortant de la chambre, en le voyant revenir dans cet état de transe, les trois autres sourirent. Le repas se passa bien, le dessert fut une autre histoire. Taeyang ayant cassé les pieds du groupe pour avoir une machine a faire des glaces à l'italienne, Gd avait cédé et le lui avait offert, c'était donc le dessert du soir malgré les températures hivernales, et le hasard (ou le leader) faisant bien les choses, Seungri et Top était l'un en face de l'autre et quand le plus jeune commença à lécher sa glace vanille, les hormones du rappeur se firent un plaisir de lui rappeler que se positionner en face de son fantasme vivant en train de faire des gestes sensuels était une mauvaise idée, il parvint néanmoins à rester calme, ils se levèrent pour débarrasser la table, GD, Taeyang et Daesung discutaient en rangeant dans le lave vaisselle. Top vit que Seungri avait de la glace sur le coin de la bouche, si il ne possédait pas un tant soit peu de raison il l'aurait enlevé avec sa langue, heureusement il se reprit, il leva lentement sa main vers le visage du maknae qui fut surpris mais se laissa faire, du pouce il enleva la glace et le passa sur les lèvres.

\- Ah je te jure un vrai gosse dit le rappeur

Voyant que la température montait dans la cuisine, les trois autres sortirent discrètement, et ils eurent raison de le faire, alors que Top rangeait quelques trucs qui trainaient, Seungri voulut remplir la carafe, seul Hic, Daesung qui voulait faire une blague à Gd avait trafiqué le robinet sauf que le leader avait encore réussi à échapper à ses corvées et n'avait donc pas subi sa punition. De plus Dae avait complètement oublié de remettre en état ce qu'il avait modifié, résultat lorsque Seungri actionna le robinet, il se prit un jet d'eau assez puissant en pleine face. Top, surpris par le bruit se retourna vers son cadet, il aurait pu rire mais bon après le coup de la glace, il était déjà dans un certain état d'excitation alors voir Seungri, complètement trempé, sans compter que son tee shirt blanc lui collait à la peau et était devenu totalement transparent. Il enleva son tee shirt devenu gênant sous le regard désireux du lus âgé, celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieur, mais c'était trop tard pour refréné ses pulsions, il s'était avancer rapidement vers Seungri, le plaquant contre le plan de travail, il se servit d'une main comme appui pendant que l'autre vint appuyer sur la nuque du maknae pour l'amener à l'embrasser, d'abord surpris de sentir les lèvres du rappeur contre les siennes, il fut bien vite remis et participa activement, faisant passer sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Top. Vu que leurs torses étaient collés, ils pouvaient sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson, alors que leurs langues continuaient de danser ensemble, ils se collèrent un peu plus, la main de Top descendit sur les reins du maknae, il appuya un peu plus dessus. Des frissons d'excitations remontèrent le long de la colonne de Seungri, il glissa sa main libre sous la chemise de son vis-à-vis, celui-ci fit à nouveau remonter sa main lentement, il agrippa les cheveux du maknae qui lança un gémissement, ce fut comme un déclic pour le rappeur qui se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il se stoppa et partit en vitesse grand V laissant un Seungri complètement déboussolé, qui reprenait sa respiration tant bien que mal. Vu que son ami s'était lâchement sauvé sans demander son reste, il n'osa pas le poursuivre pour lui expliquer qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Les trois autres qui n'étaient pas loin et jouaient accessoirement les voyeurs vinrent voir immédiatement leur petit dernier.

\- Je vais tuer ce crétin dit le danseur en le prenant dans ses bras

\- J'étais persuadé qu'il allait lui avouer ses sentiments se lamenta le leader

\- Tu oublies qu'on parle de Top, quand il s'agit de faire l'andouille ça va mais niveau sentiments il est toujours perdu, il sait pas comment s'y prendre c'est tout

Gd allait répliquer mais Daesung le coupa

\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, tu est vraiment mal placé pour le juger

Le leader se tourna vers Taeyang une lueur triste dans le regard, un mince sourire vint s'afficher sur son visage

\- Ce n'est pas pareil

\- Si tu le dit

Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, la journée ayant été forte en émotion. Conscient que si ils avaient été seul, Top aurait très certainement violé son collègue, le rappeur décida de prendre ses distances, il revint discrètement chercher des affaires et partit juste en laissant un mot. Afin de rassurer le pauvre maknae qui était dans tout ses états, le leader lui expliqua que cela faisait partie de son plan, ce qui n'était bien entendu pas le cas, il avait certes prévu que le rappeur se sente perdu par ses sentiments et chamboulé par la nouvelle apparence de leur cadet mais de la à se barrer en laissant juste un mot sur le frigo, fallait pas poussé Heechul dans la rue sans maquillage non plus (expression suju ). Bref pendant que Taeyang et Daesung s'étaient installé dans le canapé, Seungri entre eux, et tenté de le réconforter en regardant des dessins animés tout en le câlinant, GD marchait dans la rue, cherchant comment, infligé le plus de douleur au crétin de rappeur qui lui servait d'ami et accessoirement comment le ramené afin d'arranger les choses… mais surtout lui faire mal. Alors qu'il fixait le sol, il percuta quelqu'un, faisant tomber un sac plastique, il s'excusa immédiatement sans même prêtait attention à sa victime, celle-ci répondit

\- C'est pas grave, je…. GD ?

Celui-ci releva la tête, et se jeta dans les bras de son vis-à-vis.

\- Leeteuk, je suis super content de te voir

\- Et moi donc ça fait un bail, comment tu vas ?

\- Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Le leader des Bigbang ne savait pas s'il pouvait raconter son problème mais Leeteuk était un bon ami, qui avait l'habitude de régler bon nombre de problèmes vu qu'il gérer ceux de ses 10 bandmates et accessoirement enfants. Quand il eut fini, le leader des Super Junior sourit et dit

\- J'ai peut-être une solution pour toi tu veux passer à l'appart ? J'ai du bon café ajouta t'il en soulevant son sac de course

\- Euh ça risque pas d'être le bordel pour discuter ?

\- On est en repos, certains sont rentrés voir la famille, une partie avait promis à Henry de visiter le Canada alors ils sont partis en groupe, il reste que Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun et moi.

\- Waouh du coup ça doit être trop calme

\- Euh t'as déjà passé une journée avec ses trois énergumènes ?

\- Ba non rigola GD

\- Ah c'est pour ça rigola Leeteuk, allez viens

Ils se mirent en route en discutant de tout et de rien, ce n'est que maintenant qu'il était calme que le plus jeune se rendit compte qu'il neigeait et dire qu'il était sorti en veste, en voyant que son ami réprimait un frisson, Leeteuk enleva son écharpe et lui mit autour du cou.

\- Toujours aussi prévenant sourit Gd en le remerciant

\- Oh tu sais quand t'est mère de 12 enfants, a force t'as des reflexes

\- 12 ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner t'as pas compter Henry et Zhoumi pourtant eux aussi ce sont des Super Junior et d'ailleurs ils passent le plus clair de leur temps avec nous.

Gd sourit et lui exprima a quel point, il était fasciné par le fait que son ami puisse gérer autant de personnes alors que lui, rien qu'avec 4 il galérait. Même se gérait lui des fois c'était pas facile. En arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement, ils entendirent des voix.

\- Kyuhyun non ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie paniqua Donghae

\- Il a raison tu vas trop loin pleurnicha Eunhyuk

Leeteuk fronça les sourcils et poussa la porte suivie de GD, devant eux se déroulait un étrange spectacle, Kyuhyun se tenait devant la fenêtre ouverte, un bras dans le vide tenant une brick de lait à a la fraise, à un mètre de lui, les deux danseurs, le regardait paniqué. Quand ils entendirent la porte, ils se retournèrent et voyant leur leader se jetèrent dans ses bras en déclarant d'une même voix

\- Eom-ma, Kyu est méchant

Il leur rendit leur étreinte en regardant son maknae

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur fais encore ? dit-il en posant son sac sur la table

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé déclara t-il, ils m'ont volé la carte mémoire de ma PS2 qui contient mes sauvegardes Tomb raider

\- Même pas vrai déclarèrent le Eunhae

\- PS2 ? s'étonna GD

\- Oui il a ressorti ses consoles retro

\- Vous êtes des menteurs balança le maknae y'a que nous dans l'appart

\- Ce ne sont pas des menteurs le coupa Leeteuk, c'est moi qui l'ai ta carte mémoire

Kyuhyun défronça les sourcils, et ramena son bras avant de fermer la fenêtre, il balança le lait a Donghae qui sautilla de joie suivie par son compère, Leeteuk continua

\- Tu m'as promis de ne pas jouer aujourd'hui, mais je savais que dès que je sortirais tu en profiterais alors je l'ai caché sur moi

A ses mots, les pupilles de Kyuhyun se dilatèrent et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage, il se rapprocha doucement de son vis-à-vis en déclarant

\- Donc je vais devoir t'effeuillé lentement, te déshabillé précautionneusement, afin d'être sûre de ne rater aucun endroit

Il était à présent devant Leeteuk, il lui agrippa gentiment les cheveux et lui murmura

\- Et tu sais ce que je ferais quand je l'aurais trouvé…

\- Je suppose que tu rattraperas le temps perdu

\- Oh non tu n'en tireras pas comme ça, je la mettrais de côté et je te ferais subir de nombreux outrages jusqu'à ce que tu me demande grâce deux fois

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé grâce

\- Deux fois répéta le maknae

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement sous le regard amusé du Eunhae et complètement perdu de GD. Toutes les personnes connaissant G Dragon pouvait vous dire qu'il avait un caractère exubérant, folklorique, qu'il était capable de faire tourner en bourrique le plus calme des hommes de foi, et tellement hyperactif qu'il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer quand il était présent, la timidité n'étant pas une de ses caractéristiques. Mais alors là, il était totalement transparent en dehors de la bulle des deux amoureux. D'un doigt, Donghae vint fermer la mâchoire du leader des Bigbang.

\- On aurait dû te prévenir peut-être sourit il

\- Pour nous ou pour eux rigola Eunhyuk

\- Les deux tant qu'à faire

Reprenant ses esprits, Gd déclara

\- Félicitations, je suis content pour vous quatre

Ils sourirent puis Leeteuk fit du café et donna au Eunhae le lait à la fraise qu'il venait de leur acheter, quand chacun fut installé dans les fauteuils, une tasse de café fumante en main, la maman des Super Junior demanda à leurs invités de raconter l'histoire qu'il lui avait narré plus tôt, ce qu'il fit. Quand il eut fini, Kyuhyun son sourire espiègle collait au visage déclara

\- Je vois qu'on va avoir besoin du Eunhae

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna GD

\- Si j'ai bien comprit Top à peur de ses sentiments, le dernier recours pour qu'il les assume pleinement c'est la jalousie

\- Tu es sure ? demanda le dragon

\- Oh que oui dit Eunhyuk, pour l'instant il est perdu mais en se rendant compte qu'il peut perdre Seungri au détriment de quelqu'un d'autre, ce qu'il n'a certainement pas encore réalisé, il va paniquer et dévoiler ses sentiments

L'ainé des Bigbang réfléchit quelques secondes puis demanda

\- Et comment vous comptez faire ça ?

\- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire du petit non ? demanda Donghae

\- La semaine prochaine

\- Et bien c'est simple, on va organiser une fête, il faut s'arranger pour que votre rappeur vienne et là on lance la tornade Eunhae, à eux deux il serait capable de faire virer de bord le plus endurci des hétéros alors ils n'auront aucune difficulté à titiller la jalousie de Top

\- Je veux bien le croire sourit GD

\- Bon ben fais venir le reste du groupe qu'on les mette au courant ajouta Kyuhyun

Quand Daesung, Taeyang et Seungri arrivèrent tous s'extasièrent devant le nouveau look du maknae. Ils expliquèrent le plan et passèrent l'après-midi ensemble. Durant la semaine, personne n'eut de nouvelle du rappeur, et Seungri commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir pour le jour de ses 22 ans. Le jour J les Super Junior avaient réservé une petite boite de nuit que tenait le petit frère de Yesung Le reste des sujus étaient revenus et mis au courant du stratagème, chacun deux avait fait venir de la famille et des amis, histoire que Top ne se rende pas compte que la fête était surtout un prétexte pour le faire revenir. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, la musique rythmé la soirée et les verres ne cessaient de s'entrechoqué en l'honneur du maknae Assis au bar, Gd s'inquiétait, Leeteuk à côté de lui souriait en voyant Kyuhyun dansait avec Ryeowook, tournoyant comme des enfants.

\- T'est complètement mordu de lui sourit Gd

\- Totalement avoua l'autre et toi avec Tae je n'ai pas l'impression que ça avance

\- Je ne peux pas lui dire, je tiens trop à lui, tu sais comment je suis, niveau relation amoureuse je suis une bille

A croire que le destin voulait se foutre de sa gueule parce que son regard accrocha justement son danseur qui faisait un concours de danse contre Sungmin, sentant que Leeteuk l'avait remarqué et allait faire un commentaire, il changea de sujet

\- Et comment on fait s'il vient pas

\- Oh il va venir, il n'a pas vraiment le choix

Devant l'air surpris de son vis-à-vis il continua

\- J'ai envoyé un autre de mes duos de choc le cherchait

\- Tu as combien de duos dans ton groupe

\- Dans ma famille rectifia le leader ah si tu savais.

Il reçut un sms et prévint les concernés de se mettre en place pour le show, Gd vit alors entrer son ami encadré de Siwon et Heechul, en effet c'était un sacré duo, ils vinrent le placé à côté de lui et le leader lui attrapa le bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuît.

\- Alors, comment c'est passé ta semaine ?

\- Va te faire foutre

\- A oui quand même, je te signale que c'est l'anniv de notre petit protégé, tu pourrais faire un effort.

Devant le mutisme du rappeur, le leader continua

\- Donc quoi, on dissout le groupe sous prétexte que t'est un gros lâche

Il ne put répondre car Yesung derrière le bar les interpella

\- Je vous sers quelque chose ?

\- Depuis quand t'es barman toi ?

\- J'ai payé mes études comme ça sourit il

\- Et ses cocktails sont divin ajouta Leeteuk

Peu de temps après, Heechul prit le micro et déclara

\- Hello tout le monde, je sais que vous avez tous apprécier l'album de notre petit Seungri et il est normal de lui rendre hommage aujourd'hui alors je veux vous voir danser c'est parti pour Hushlin

Des acclamations retentirent et tout le monde se mit à danser, Yesung sourit et déclara

\- Vous devriez surveillez votre maknae

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Gd

\- Il a pas mal bu et j'ai comme l'impression que le Eunhae s'est trouvé une victime dit-il en montrant la piste

Tous se tournèrent pour voir, Eunhyuk se déhanchait derrière Seungri les mains sur les hanches, celui-ci avait retourné son bras pour que sa main soit dans les cheveux, du danseur pendant que l'autre reposait sans les cheveux de Donghae qui lui dansait devant le maknae, les mains sur celle de son petit ami. Top avait déjà commençait à devenir rouge. Mais c'était rien comparé à son état après que Leeteuk eut expliqué

\- A ouais, figurez-vous que ses deux-là adorent les jeux sexuels et là leur nouvelle lubie s'est de trouver quelqu'un pour faire un plan à trois et je n'ai jamais vu personne leur résister.

Et hop ni une ni deux, le rappeur se leva comme guidé par une force mystique, il poussa les deux danseurs et embarqua le maknae en dehors de la boite de nuit. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit avec de nombreux rires. Ils se remirent à danser, le Eunhae dansant ensemble, Gd remercia Leeteuk et celui-ci lui dit

\- Tu sais on à qu'une seule vie, et une fois qu'on à laisser passer sa chance c'est trop tard

Il sourit puis partit rejoindre Kyuhyun, un slow passa pour permettre aux danseurs de se reposer, Gd but le verre que Yesung lui tendit puis se dirigea vers Taeyang qui lui sourit, ils se mirent à danser ensemble sous le regard attendrit de nombreuses personnes.

Dehors le rappeur trainait toujours le maknae, leurs doigts étaient entrelacés pour le plus grand bonheur du plus jeune, Top avait agi à l'instinct et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement, après avoir fermé la porte à clé, il se traita de tous les noms à voix haute, ce qui amusait beaucoup son ami, il faisait les cent pas pendant que le maknae était appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, les bras croisés.

\- Nom de dieu mais pourquoi ils ont rien fait ?

\- Sans doute parce que je ne couche pas avec le premier venu et que du coup je ne risquais rien

Top s'arrêta enfin et regarda le maknae, les yeux exorbités

\- Mais…mais t'est sobre ?

\- Evidemment et d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais été ivre de toute ma vie

Les yeux s'agrandirent encore plus en comprenant de quoi il parlait.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda t'il

\- Tout simplement répondit Seungri parce que…

Il poussa un grand soupir, tout cela avait assez duré, il était temps de jouer cartes sur table. Il s'approcha de Top et le regarda dans les yeux

\- Tout simplement parce que je t'aime et que je n'ai jamais réussi à t'en parler, alors Gd a pensé qu'il fallait faire en sorte que ce soit toi qui fasse le premier pas

\- Alors le baiser, le relooking, le robinet qui déconne tout était prévu ?

\- A euh non… oui pour le relooking en revanche le baiser, non j'en avais envie, quant au robinet c'était censé être GD la victime mais mauvais timing

Top se détendit et sourit, caressant la joue du maknae

\- Je suis vraiment stupide se lamenta t'il

\- Pas vraiment, moi aussi tu sais je me sens stupide

Le rappeur déplaça sa main derrière le crâne du maknae pour l'amener à lui lentement, il le serra dans ses bras puis il se rendit compte de quelque chose, il se sépara de Seungri et il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet qu'il lui tendit. Le maknae sourit et l'ouvrit, c'était un petit écrin, il contenait un anneau en argent, à l'intérieur était gravé une date.

\- C'est la date à laquelle on s'est rencontré sourit Seungri

Top afficha un sourire gigantesque, content que la maknae ait remarqué qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la date de création du groupe mais de leur rencontre. Le plus jeune se retourna subitement, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient, le rappeur comprenant son trouble vint coller son torse au dos du plus jeune et l'enlaça, remarquant qu'il tenait toujours l'anneau dans sa main, Top fit glisser doucement sa main, le long du bras du maknae arrivait afin d'arriver à la sienne, il lui fit ouvrir, attrapa la bague et la passa à son annulaire gauche, tandis qu'il faisait ce geste, Seungri remarqua que son vis-à-vis portait un anneau similaire sur le même doigt. Il attrapa sa main et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Disons que je voulais qu'on soit lié d'une façon ou d'une autre

\- Je crois que c'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai eu, merci

Du pouce, Top finit d'essuyer les traces de larmes sur les joues de Seungri, puis lentement se rapprocha, pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de son fantasme qui fut très heureux de cette initiative. Il se contenta d'un baiser chaste, ne voulant pas rompre le moment romantique, Seungri finit par en vouloir plus et lécha la lèvre inférieure du rappeur, demandant l'accès à sa bouche, celui-ci se laissa faire. Ils furent coupés par la sonnerie du portable du plus jeune. Top voulut rompre l'échange, mais pas le maknae qui se foutait de l'appel y compris de la personne qui le dérangeait comme de son premier panda en peluche. L'ainé réussit à se soustraire et lui dit

\- Et si c'est important ?

Son petit ami poussa un soupir puis décrocha. Un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! tonitruant retentit de l'autre côté, il mit le haut-parleur pour que Top profite aussi du cassage d'oreille

\- Merci à tous même si je pense que vous avez niqué les hauts parleurs de mon téléphone

\- En parlant de niqué comment ça se passe pour vous deux ?

\- HEECHUL ! râlèrent en même temps les Super Junior

\- Ben quoi, j'ai le droit de savoir non ?

\- Est-ce qu'on te demande ce que Siwon et toi vous faites pendant vos soirées ? répliqua Sungmin

\- Mais lui et moi entretenons une relation tout à fait professionnelle

\- Oui bien sur si vous êtes acteur porno alors, je vous rappelle que ma chambre est mitoyenne de la vôtre ajouta le lapin

\- En parlant de porno dit Donghae à Eunhyuk, cette soirée est cool mais j'aimerais qu'on aille jouer ailleurs ?

\- Avec plaisir

\- A propos de jeu, j'ai une carte mémoire à récupérer se souvient Kyuhyun

Il attrapa la main de son leader et partit, suivit du Eunhae, GD prit la parole et dit

\- Je suis content pour toi, désolé de te dérangé, juste pour te dire que Heechul et moi, on as laissé un truc sur ton lit, ça devrait vous servir, amusez-vous bien. Je vous aime

Il raccrocha laissant les deux hommes légèrement inquiets, un Heechul et un G Dragon déjà indépendamment ce n'est pas de tout repos alors additionné c'était pire que de la TNT. Ils allèrent voir, sur le lit se trouvait un petit sac cartonné rouge et pailleté

\- Je reconnais bien les gouts de GD rigola le rappeur

Le maknae rigola s'assit sur le lit, attrapa le sac, l'ouvrit et en sortit une paire de menotte en fourrure léopard, un canard qui vibre, une grande plume en soie, un ruban de satin, des préservatifs gout banane, fraise et chocolat et un tube de lubrifiant.

\- Ils voulaient vraiment que je passe un anniversaire inoubliable rigola Seungri plus amusé qu'autre chose par le contenu du sac

Se rendant compte que le rappeur n'avait rien dit, il releva la tête vers lui, debout contre le chambranle de la porte, l'ainé l'avait observé sortir les objets un à un devenant un peu plus rouge à chaque fois, son cœur battait rapidement, et son cerveau s'était divisé en deux équipes qui se battaient sauvagement, l'une voulant se mettre à genoux devant GD pour ses idées de génie et l'autre voulant le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'ils connaissaient pour ses idées débiles (qui bien souvent sont aussi ses idées de génies). Seungri décidant de s'amuser du trouble de son ainé, se releva et s'approcha lentement de lui, il lui attrapa la main et le fit avancer dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte à clé. Seul la lumière de la pleine lune permettait d'y voir un peu, ce qui donnait un côté sensuel à l'ambiance, le maknae se rapprocha à nouveau de son vis-à-vis toujours planté comme un piquet. Le cadet passa ses mains sous le tee shirt de son futur amant, qui lui attrapa les poignets.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- A ton avis ? je sais que t'est pudique mais là je ne te laisse pas le choix

\- Seungri, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire, si on franchit le cap, y'aura pas de retour possible

Le maknae entrelaça leurs doigts, en choisissant les mains qui portaient les anneaux.

\- Je pense qu'on à déjà franchi un cap, et je ne veux pas de retour en arrière

Le rappeur un peu anxieux sourit, il attrapa le visage de son vis-à-vis des deux mains avant de l'embrasser tendrement, puis une de ses mains partit attraper la nuque de Seungri, tandis que l'autre se perdait sur ses reins, le maknae les avaient remis sous le tee shirt de Top et caressait lentement son ventre. Les bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau plus fougueusement, les langues jouant entres elles comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. La main de Top remonta dans les cheveux blonds et tira légèrement dessus provoquant un gémissement au plus jeune, le rappeur déposa des baisers papillons, le long de la mâchoire de Seungri qui soupirait d'aise à chaque fois, il descendit comme ça jusque dans le cou, et après avoir mordillé la peau, il fit un joli suçon. Le plus jeune fit remonter ses doigts pour enlever le tee shirt encombrant, puis il poussa son petit ami jusqu'au lit, il le fit s'allonger et se mit à califourchon dessus, il fit à son tour une trainé de baiser papillon partant du bas ventre jusqu'à la bouche qu'il embrassa avidement. A son tour Top fit passer ses mains sous le pull de Seungri qui se redressa pour faciliter la tache, Top se redressa lui aussi et après avoir enlevé le vêtement gênant, il caressa le torse de son vis-à-vis qui respirait de plus en plus fort, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis le maknae posa son front sur celui de Top, posant la main sur le cœur de son vis-à-vis, il le sentait battre à un rythme effréné, le rappeur avait fait de même, cela pouvait paraitre anodin mais le fait de voir les anneaux représentant leur amour posé sur le cœur de leur âme sœur, c'était quelque chose de bien trop puissant pour être exprimé. Quand leur regard se croisèrent après cet échange, une pulsion s'empara d'eux et ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement se caressant avec empressement. Top fit basculer Seungri pour se retrouver au-dessus, il fit courir sa langue sur le corps qui s'offrait à lui. Il le mordilla gentiment pendant qu'il débouclait la ceinture et déboutonnait le jean, il le fit glisser lentement avant de le laisser tomber, il caressa les jambes en remontant jusqu'au lèvres du maknae. Celui-ci haletait les joues rouges, Top se retrouva un peu perdu devant cette vision, après un léger baiser, il lui chuchota

\- Je t'aime

Pris au dépourvu, le maknae fixa le rappeur sans rien dire, puis il lui attrapa la nuque et fit passer sa langue dans la sienne caressant sa jumelle sans retenu faisant gémir l'ainé qui ne s'y attendait pas, quand l'air se fit rare au point que les cœurs battaient à en quitter leur poitrine, ils reprirent leurs souffles et le plus jeune réussit à dire

\- Je t'aime

L'étreinte reprit pendant que le cadet aidait son vis-à-vis à se débarrasser de son pantalon, qu'il envoya valser, Seungri inversa de nouveau leur position faisant sourire le plus âgé, il attrapa la plume restait sur le bord du lit et se mit à caresser le torse qui se souleva sous la sensation. Top sourit

\- Tu veux déjà utiliser des jouets

\- Juste celui-là, on verra plus tard pour les autres.

Il continua son petit manège, étant assis à un endroit stratégique, il put sentir que sa manière d'agir faisait beaucoup d'effet au rappeur, il recula un peu et amena la plume sur le boxer, même à travers le tissu les sensations se firent ressentir

\- Attends… tu…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Seungri s'étant jeté sur ses lèvres, celui-ci jeta la plume et fit doucement glisser sa main du torse jusqu'à l'entrejambe qu'il caressa, faisant poussé un petit cri au rappeur, très content de son effet, il passa sa main sous le boxer et réitéra son action. Top glissa à son tour sa main sous le sous vêtement de son petit ami, d'un commun accord, ils firent disparaitre leur dernier rempart vestimentaire. Seungri descendit et passa sa langue sur le membre dressé très lentement faisant haleter le rappeur qui aurait bien demandé au plus jeune de ne pas le faire languir, hélas aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, l'autre ayant décidé d'utiliser la sienne à bon escient, en effet après quelques coups de langue bien placé, il avait pris en bouche le membre et faisait des vas et viens d'abord lent, laissant la pièce se remplir des gémissements du plus vieux, puis sentant la main de son amant dans ses cheveux, il accéléra la cadence. Ne voulant pas faire trop de bruit, le rappeur se mordait la main, quand il s'en rendit compte le maknae se stoppa et remonta, il écarta la main et la remplaça par sa bouche mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, les gémissements revinrent plus sonores qu'avant, en effet Seungri, sans le vouloir avait fait frotter leurs virilités ensemble. Chacun perdait pieds, enivrait par ses sensations nouvelles. Leurs langues vinrent se chercher à nouveau s'enroulant, se caressant, dans un ballet endiablé les laissant essoufflé, quand ils se séparèrent, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils se perdirent dans les prunelles l'un de l'autre, elles exprimaient tant d'amour, de désirs et de bonheur que chacun se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans avoir le regard de l'autre posait sur lui de cette manière. Top poussa doucement le plus jeune, pour qu'ils se remettent sur le dos, il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en versa sur les doigts avant d'en introduire un dans l'intimité du cadet qui se crispa.

\- Détends toi, ça va aller

Quand il le sentit détendu, il en introduit un deuxième et commença un mouvement de ciseaux afin de détendre les chairs, Seungri grimaça, le rappeur lui changea les idées en l'embrassant, quand il vit que le plus jeune était prêt, il enduit son membre de lubrifiant et le pénétra, le faisant se cambrer. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et Top s'excusa en les essuyant, il avait stoppé tout mouvement attendant que l'autre s'habitue à sa présence

\- C'est rien souffla le maknae, ça va passer, embrasse moi

Ce qu'accepta bien volontiers son amant, après quelques minutes, Seungri donna un coup de hanche pour montrer à son amant qu'il pouvait y aller, celui-ci amorça un mouvement de vas et viens très lent, il eut un doute en voyant son vis-à-vis se mordre la lèvre, mais il s'aperçut bien vite que ce n'était pas dû à la douleur, il accéléra un peu la cadence, le maknae laissa échapper des gémissement très attirant qui donnèrent encore plus chaud au rappeur, le plus jeune lui caressait le dos au rythme des coups de bassin, après quelques coups, il tapa dans la prostate du maknae qui se cambra et griffa le dos sous l'effet, Top se stoppa, la vision qu'il avait le mettait dans tous ses états, Seungri les yeux mi-clos, les joues rouges, de la sueur perlant de son front, ses prunelles reflétant tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

\- Désolé.. pour les griffures parvint il à dire entre deux souffles

\- Y'a pas de raison, j'adore ça lui susurra t'il

Il voulut réitéré son geste, il donna un coup assez puissant, et réussit, Seungri cria de plaisir, le rappeur sourit et recommença, sentant que le maknae perdait pieds, il ralentit un peu, et quand le pauvre danseur tentait de reprendre son souffle, Top recommençait à toucher le point sensible. Le plus jeune aurait bien été incapable de dire son nom ou celui de son groupe. Ayant le bas ventre en feu, et commençant à ressentir des frissons de plaisirs trop intense, sentant que la fin était proche, Top attrapa le membre de son amant et entama des vas et viens en rythme avec ses coups de butoirs, le plus jeune fut le premier à se libérer, suivi de près par le rappeur. Celui-ci se laissa tomber à côté de son amant afin de ne pas l'écraser, ils reprirent leurs souffles peu à peu, Top se mit sur le côté et observa Seungri, il lui caressa la joue et lui murmura

\- Joyeux anniversaire

\- Dis moi, qu'on ne va pas attendre mon prochain anniversaire, pour recommencer

Top rigola et répondit

\- Tu sais tous les jours, c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un

Ce fut au tour de Seungri de sourire, il déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son hyung, celui-ci l'attira à lui pour un câlin en toute douceur, il se remit sur le dos attirant le maknae sur lui, le rappeur fit une légère grimace

\- Désolé pour ton dos hyung

\- Pas grave, je trouve ça plutôt sexy

Ils se caressait doucement, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre, Seungri écoutait le cœur de Top battre, ce qui l'endormit. Le rappeur sourit en le voyant comme ça, il lui caressa les cheveux un moment, puis l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de dire

\- Je t'aime, fais de beaux rêves

\- Je t'aime répondit le maknae dans son sommeil

Top le rejoignit au pays des songes, complètement heureux et apaisé, l'avenir leur réservait peut être des obstacles mais il eut la conviction que peur importe ce qui arriverait, ils arriveraient à surmonter tout les problèmes, pour lui il était certain qu'à partir de ce jour, la vie ne serait qu'un grand bonheur à partageait à deux et quelques fois à cinq parce que bon on ne peut pas mettre les autres membres du groupe à part. Disons que certaines choses n'appartiendrais qu'à eux et c'était suffisant, pour être heureux.

Dans l'appartement des Super Junior, alors que le dortoir entier dormait, épuisé par la soirée, Heechul se révéilla en sursaut se retrouvant en position assise et dit

\- Oh putain j'ai pas mis de piles pour le canard

Et il se rendormit.


End file.
